


Blank Space

by TheBodyBioelectric



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, G!P, Girl Penis, Homophobic Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBodyBioelectric/pseuds/TheBodyBioelectric
Summary: Do you not have enough G!P in your life? Not enough high school AU's? Not enough totally depraved Smut? Then come on in! We have steamy sex scenes, dramatic tension you could cut with a knife, and a format that lets you interact with the story in a unique way while you get off to this (I don't want to spoil it)!The best part is you don't even really need to know that much about the characters to enjoy this!Please read and review uwuDon't like don't read





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I can’t really be bothered to learn the names in this fandom, but I noticed a big lack of g!p fics in this fandom. So to read this story in this fandom, just fill in the blanks yourself with these fun mad libs numbers! This is a revolutionary new process for spreading fetish fics that are effectively the same through out multiple fandoms. I hope you enjoy!  
> 1\. Maggie sawyer  
> 2\. Alex Danvers  
> 3\. OC, name doesn’t really matter (you can insert the name of your own least favorite person in high school, your least favorite anti, or someone who has objected to something you do)

At 18, (1) was just your typical girl in high school, but not in a creepy way that fetishizes minors, just, like normal. She’s legal, it’s cool, don’t analyze this aspect. Anyway, she was totally normal except for one thing, which she kept as a closely guarded secret. It was that she happened to be a girl with penis. She wasn’t trans though, and her parents apparently always knew she was a girl despite the fact that secondary sex characteristics don’t even appear until puberty. But her parents knew she was a girl, and she didn’t even know she wasn’t a girl until she saw another woman’s genitalia at a potentially inappropriately and scarring age in a way that again seems to be sexualizing underage children. It isn’t though, it’s just backstory. Also she has female hormones despite it being unlikely that she would have a hormonal system that would be able to produce this in the correct quantities. 

Of course, (1)’s best friend was (2). She was cis, but we’re not going to use that word because this is just smut and has no real world consequences, like how media and art portrayals of minorities don’t have any effect on public perceptions of political positions. (2) was vaguely queer but not explicitly lesbian, because while (1) is a girl she’s also a gurl, you know? Not something lesbian’s are going to be into, but catnip for someone who wants the best of both worlds. 

One day, (1) decided to take all of her clothes off in a public space, hoping that no one would discover her deep dark secret despite the fact that she was naked in a public place. It was not (1)’s best plan.

Suddenly, as she was naked, (1) was overcome with thoughts of (2), immediately springing a rock-hard boner, because as a woman with a penis who had enough estrogen in her system to develop breasts she was also blessed/cursed with an impressively steely erection. It wasn’t her fault, (2) was just so hot. Naturally, like anyone with a penis knows, the fastest way to make an erection go down is to continue to think your object of desire and jack off, and the fact that is a stupid porn trope in no way reflects the positioning of (1) in this narrative. 

As (1) jacked off, she heard a noise behind her. It was (2)! How could she have been discovered? Quickly, she threw her clothes back on, but with a noticeable bulge her female clothes. 

“Hey, (2), how’s it going?” (1) said weakly.

“I’m good, fresh off doing a high school after school activity. I just came here because this is a public space,” (2) said with a frown. “Are you ok? You seem weird, (1).”

“I’m fine, and not hiding something,” (1) said, hoping (2) wouldn’t notice her bulge.

“Oh, it’s (2) and her lesbian best friend, (1). I don’t like you because you are gay and I am a homophobe, which I feel the need to inform you I am,” (3) said.

“Please go away,” (2) said.

“But how can I antagonize you if I go away?” (3) asked.

“Just keep your stupid comments in your pockets! Leave her alone!” (1) said chivalrously. (1) couldn’t be sure, but it looked like (2) got a little wet at how noble she was being at standing up for her.

“Fine. But you are bad people only for your personal sexual habits, which I am saying is only because I am homophobic and judgmental, and not for any deeper reasons about to the deeper problems this kind of narrative creates for the actual people who are socially positioned as either of the main characters, you gross Dykes,” (3) said as she walked away.

“What a jerk, that (3) is. If she doesn’t like this kind of thing, she shouldn’t come to this public place,” (1) grumbled.

“Thank you for standing up for back there,” (2) said. “Would you like me to reward you with sex now?”

“Alas, you cannot, because I am a physical freak, as evidenced by my biology not conforming to cis standards,” (1) said. “You couldn’t possibly want me to ravage you.

“But I do want you to ravage me!” (2) said, ripping her clothes off. “Shove your meat stick into my skinvelope!” 

“Oh wow, I thought one would ever find me attractive, but you’ve graced with your beautiful skinvelope,” (1) said as she took off her clothes and thrust inside the moist flesh tube with her own flesh tube. “Oh, that feels excellent!”

“Oh, god, reinforce heterosexuality and cisnormative ideas about sexual encounters! Treat me like the straight woman society wishes I was while I paint over that with a veneer of queerness so I can feel like I’m being subversive and honest about my own sexuality and not giving into compulsive heterosexuality! I only want to give in to you!” (2) said as she orgasmed, only able to say such and absurdly long exclamation because she was having an absurdly long orgasm. 

“You’re so beautiful when you ape the system you were born into but try to claim it’s somehow different and… empowering? This time because it theoretically empowers one group even while it tramples all over another one that is perpetually at a greater risk of being seen as a sexual threat to cis women. It puts a lovely blush on your cheeks,” (1) said.

“I’m pregnant,” (2) said.

“Neat. I don’t have a reaction or dysphoria to this or any other news unless it doesn’t get in the way of the central breeder mythology we’re reproducing. Want to have a sleepover later?” (1) asked.

“Sure, I’ll invite over some friends for a harem fic,” (2) said.

“Neat. See you at 8? I’ll bring 80 condoms, because I don’t have a refractory period,” (1) said.

“Wow, way to turn me on in public,” (2) said, putting her clothes back on. “See you tonight!”

As (1) watched (2) walk away, she was amazed. How could she be so lucky that someone would see her as fuckable? Sure, it was in a specific way with almost no input from her about her needs, wants, or desires, but she was someone’s disposable fuck toy. That was what love was. Right?

She pushed those thoughts out her mind as she imagined all the 18 year old girls she was going to fuck in a non-creepy way, which is all that anyone with a penis could ever want. She was headed to Bone Town!


End file.
